The advent of set-top boxes and other media content access devices has provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs, services, and choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of distributed media content, including broadcast or multicast television programs, pay-per-view programming, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box.
Distributed media content is typically associated with a particular media content type, distribution platform, and/or distribution service. Consequently, it is not uncommon for a user who accesses distributed media content to have an experience that is restricted by compartmentalization of the media content by type, distribution platform, and/or distribution service. For example, the user may be limited to using a particular media content access device or type of device to access a particular type of media content. As another example, the user may be forced to drill down into a particular path of a hierarchical menu of an access device in order to gain access to a particular type of media content, only to have to drill down into another path of the hierarchical menu of the access device in order to gain access to another particular type of media content. In these and other ways, a user experience associated with accessing and consuming media content may be fragmented by compartmentalization of the media content.